fics random JTK VS TNS
by gab73333
Summary: locuras que se me ocurren para la historia pero que no pongo por la sencilla razón que no van bien, y me encanta escribir por petición de los lectores adelante son libres de ver la cantidad de cosas random que se me ocurren. (pueden pedirme que haga algun one shot si quieren)


Notas del autor: este es el pequeño regalo para las fujoshis y fundanshis, en este fic pongo ideas random y ONE shots a petición de los lectores. Por eso solo les diré este primer fic que me pidieron y al cual me dio mucho placer (no mal piensen) escribir no tiene una conexión directa con mi fic original JTK VS TNS (Jeff the killer vs. tora no Shi). Esto es un… universo paralelo no tan distinto.

* * *

GRACIAS XIITAA-CHAN POR LA IDEA, y tu ayuda me hizo más fácil el fic

Sin mas que decir empecemos...

parejas: Tora y Ilusion

advertencias: yaoi hard lemmon

genero: romance y humor

ONE SHOT #1: cualquier cosa, mi señor…

En una sala de la guarida de los villanos (que idiotez), Tora se encontraba muy estresado y enojado, tanto que empezó a golpear las paredes tan fuerte que formaba una grieta en ellas. ¿Por qué está así? Por la sencilla razón de que su rival, Jeff the killer, aún seguía vivo… ¿Cuántas veces trató de matarlo? ¿Cuántas veces ha fracasado en sus intentos? La verdad fueron tantas veces que no lo sabía.

Sus sirvientes estaban en la habitación continua, algunos temblando de miedo y otros escuchando atentamente la cantidad de insultos y amenazas de muerte que Tora lanzaba al aire.

Solo un sirviente permanecía calmado en esa habitación: Ilusión, el cual se paró de su asiento con la intención de ir y calmar a su jefe.

-A ver, todos váyanse yo trataré de calmar al señor Tora- dijo Ilusión con su voz suave y calmada.

Los demás sirvientes se miraron entre sí algo nerviosos y dudando de si debían o no irse, pero por la actitud que tenía Ilusión decidieron irse. Uno por uno fueron dejando lentamente la habitación.

-Ey, Inu- llamó Alex al chico de carácter canino.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el sumiso.

-Te apuesto 20 dólares a que el señor Tora mata a Ilusión- dijo el italiano con mascara tipo fantasma de la ópera.

-OK, acepto- dijo el sumiso mientras estrechaba su mano y se retiraba junto con los demás.

-Yo nunca pierdo las apuestas, perrito tonto- dijo el italiano en un susurro mientras salía.

Ilusión vio que sus compañeros se fueron y tomó una bocanada de aire mientras se armaba de valor para entrar en la habitación de su jefe.

-Vamos ilusión, hiciste esto muchas veces, no tienes nada que temer- se decía así mismo el alemán mientras entraba en la habitación de Tora.

Ilusión estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Tora, él abrió con cautela la puerta cuidando no hacer nada que haga enojar a su amo y señor. Cuando entró a la habitación no vio al señor Tora por ningún lado, lo empezó a buscar con la vista por todos lados y de repente sale una kunai de la nada y termina clavada a centímetros de su cabeza, un poco más y terminaría muerto…

-¡Ilusión!- se escuchó un grito proveniente de la nada –No te metas en mi campo de tiro- dijo enojado el pelinegro mientras salía de entre las sombras.

-Lo siento señor Tora- se disculpó el alemán enmascarado –No quería molestarlo, solo que mis compañeros y yo creemos que usted está muy estresado y necesita algo urgente- dijo Ilusión.

-Sí, necesito la cabeza de Jeff Woods en mi colección de trofeos- dijo Tora con su voz perturbadora

-Señor Tora, yo, su más leal sirviente haré cualquier cosa para que usted se sienta mejor – dijo Ilusión con su postura de soldado.

Tora miró a su sirviente de reojo como si intentara ver más allá de la máscara que ocultaba el rostro de su sirviente.

TORA POV

¿En serio? ¿Tan leal eres ilusión? Me gustaría comprobarlo. Me gustaría saber hasta qué punto eres capaz de seguir mis órdenes, ¿arriesgarías tu vida por mí? ¿Matarías a tus seres queridos por mí? ¿Harías cualquier cosa?

-¿cualquier cosa?- pregunté yo.

-Cualquier cosa mi señor- dijo él con su voz suave, ¿Por qué utilizas esa voz tan sexy?

Sonreí levemente ante una idea un tanto sugestiva que cruzó por mi mente. No sé si fue por el estrés y la locura que sentía en aquellos momentos de frustración pero me tenía que desestresar. Me acerqué lentamente a Ilusión mirándolo con algo de interés.

FIN TORA POV

ILUSION POV

El señor Tora me sonrió de manera algo extraña y se me acercaba lentamente ¿Qué es lo que planea? ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?

-Ilusión- me llamó el señor Tora.

-¿sí?- dije yo levemente.

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa… ¿verdad?-

-Si… cualquier cosa- dije yo empezando a temer por mi vida.

El señor Tora se acercaba mucho más a mí y yo retrocedí inevitablemente, él avanzaba y yo retrocedía hasta chocar con la puerta, quise abrirla pero unas cadenas sorpresivamente estaban evitando mi escape. Me giré y sorpresivamente el señor Tora me acorraló entre él y la puerta cerrada. Con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y yo contra la dichosa puerta, ¿Qué quería él? ¿Me mataría? Por favor que sea rápida y sin dolor…

-Ilusión ¿tú quieres...?- Tora justo paró en esa parte y no tuve otro remedio que preguntar.

-¿Qué cosa?...- pregunté yo nervioso, la verdad estaba muy nervioso y algo asustado.

-¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?-

Me puse tenso y mis mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse ¿Por qué me preguntó eso? Les agradecía a los santos que mi máscara inexpresiva tapara mi sonrojo. Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas y traté una vez más de abrir esa puerta, y como no había otro método rompí la puerta con mi fiel Tonfa-Blade y me fui a mi habitación a ponerme a salvo.

¿Por qué mi corazón está tan agitado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me preguntó eso? ¿Es solo una broma? Si debe ser una broma del señor Tora, una broma muy pesada por cierto. Cuando llego a mi cuarto cierro la puerta azotándola y respirando algo agitado, no solo porque vine corriendo sino porque me sentía muy apenado y sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Me quedo parado en mi lugar por un largo rato pensando en lo que pasó, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Empujé bruscamente al señor Tora y luego rompí la puerta de su habitación, seguramente querrá matarme ¡o peor aún! Torturarme eternamente de mil maneras distintas cada día.

Siento que alguien toca la puerta, debe ser él… no le abriré si planea seguir con esta broma, y menos si planea matarme por haber hecho lo que hice antes. Pero cuando lo escucho hablar pidiéndome que le abra la puerta, simplemente no resistí, vaya poca fuerza de voluntad que tengo.

Lentamente abro la puerta y me encuentro cara a cara con el señor Tora y éste me mira directamente a los ojos a través de mi máscara. Me siento acosado por su profunda mirada oscura.

-Ilusión… te lo preguntaré una vez más ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?- esa pregunta tan perturbadora.

-Yo… yo…- no sabía qué decirle, me sentía realmente confundido en estos momentos.

-Tú dijiste que harías cualquier cosa- dijo Tora mientras me sonreía de la misma manera que antes.

Me quedé pensando. Le había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por él, ahora debo cumplir con eso… ¡no lo que estoy diciendo esto está mal, esto está muy mal!

Quise darme vuelta pero luego sentí un agarre en mi hombro y un tirón que me hizo darme vuelta y quedar mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… sus ojos negros sin vida ni alma… alma que el vendió al diablo solo por la juventud eterna… juventud eterna que el aprovecha hasta el más mínimo minuto. Él entró como si nada a mi habitación y comenzó a acercarse a mí.

Acercó su rostro al mío y con una de sus manos desocupadas me quitó la máscara quedando con mi rostro al aire dejando ver mi verdadero yo, y eso no es todo con la misma mano me tiró del pelo arrancándolo… arrancando mi peluca negra; mi verdadero yo estaba descubierto pero extrañamente, no me sentí incomodo cuando hizo eso.

FIN ILUSION POV

TORA POV

Cuando le quité la peluca y la máscara pude ver un cabello rubio y una piel pálida, una hermosa piel pálida típica de los europeos, pero lo que sin dudas destacaba de su rostro eran sus ojos azules, pero no son ojos azules comunes sino ojos azul eléctrico… un muy bonito color.

Sinceramente no sé si lo que haré sea buena idea, pero a decir verdad me muero de ganas por hacerlo. A lo mejor me divierta mucho y ya no esté tan estresado.

No pude aguantar las ganas de tocar su rostro con mi mano y acercar mis labios a los de él, a decir verdad sus labios se veían muy irresistibles a simple vista para mí.

FIN TORA POV

ILUSION POV

Su mano fría toca mi pálido rostro que vuelve a teñirse de rojo, el empezaba a acercar sus labios a los míos y yo solo esperaba que su beso no fuese tan frío como sus caricias.

Mis labios y los del señor Tora se encontraron de una forma que podría decir sexual, ya que una vez que él posó sus labios sobre los míos pude sentir su lengua lamer mi labio inferior rogando entrar a mi boca…no sé qué me pasó pero yo le di el permiso con tan solo abrir un poco la mía, iniciamos una batalla de lenguas en la cual el señor Tora me estaba ganando, sentí sus dedos fríos ahora en mis mejillas que ardían de lo rojas que estaban.

Pude ver que al señor Tora le gustaba este beso ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados dando a entender que lo disfrutaba.

FIN ILUSION POV

Los dos se adentraron aún más en la habitación sin dejar de besarse, Tora empezó a desabrochar la gabardina de Ilusión y éste a su vez desabrochaba la chaqueta de Tora.

Cuando al fin se pudieron quitar la prenda de arriba, un comentario inesperado vino de parte de Tora que dejó a Ilusión completamente shockeado.

-Yo voy arriba- dijo Tora sonriendo de manera lujuriosa.

-Es-está bien señor- dijo Ilusión rojo como tomate.

Tora recostó a Ilusión en la cama y empezó a desabrochar el botón del pantalón. Ilusión observaba todos los movimientos de su jefe ya imaginándose en su mente las cosas que en pocos minutos empezarían a pasar.

Tora al fin consiguió vencer a los botones y le quitó el pantalón a Ilusión, éste solo quedó en bóxers y aprovechando Tora se quitó sus jeans de una forma peculiar. Con una kunai cortó el cinturón y con la misma kunai cortó el botón. Tora, aprovechando que Ilusión no le quitaba la mirada de encima, comenzó a quitarse el pantalón con movimientos lentos y sensuales que hacían que cierta parte del cuerpo de Ilusión se pusiera dura.

Los dos quedaron en bóxers, totalmente solos, calientes y deseosos del contacto y la fricción…

Tora empezó a tocar un bulto que se había formado en los bóxers de Ilusión y éste respondió con un gemido ahogado, Tora sonrió al instante y siguió acariciando ese bulto lentamente causando varios gemidos por parte de su sirviente.

Ilusión totalmente excitado por el contacto de su jefe estaba deseoso de más contacto, mucho más.

Tora dejó de tocar el bulto de ilusión y le empezó a quitar el bóxer lentamente provocando que Ilusión se excitara y se desesperara más por lo provocativa que era esa lentitud.

Cuando ya Ilusión no tenía nada de ropa, Tora comenzó a masajear el duro y erecto miembro de su sirviente provocándole varios gemidos leves. Cuando empezó a masajearlo con más velocidad Ilusión soltó un gran gemido y Tora aprovechó ese mismo momento para embocarle un beso en sus labios y luego quitarse sus propios bóxers frente la mirada de Ilusión quien por cierto estaba muy deseoso y excitado.

Tora se separó de la boca de Ilusión dejando un hilillo de saliva que los conectaba y lo miró de una manera muy lujuriosa que a Ilusión se le hacía bastante excitante. Agarró el miembro de Ilusión y de una sola engullida comenzó a mamárselo mientras jugaba con la punta al lamerla de manera juguetona con su lengua. Ilusión estaba completamente excitado, se podía notar por los gemidos que salían de su boca y Tora solo podía mirarlo entretenido, escuchar y verlo gemir la verdad era algo que le parecía entretenido y eso lo hacía excitarse aún más.

-Bien Ilusión, empecemos…- dijo Tora mientras sacaba de su boca el miembro de Ilusión y se ponía entre sus piernas y acercaba su miembro hacia la entrada de su sirviente.

Ilusión estaba nervioso, bien sabía que dolería un chingon pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y tenía que mostrar fortaleza ante esta situación. Cuando Ilusión sintió el miembro de su amo entrar en él, sintió un dolor horrible y esperaba pronto dejar de sentirlo.

Tora por su parte no fue nada cuidadoso y empezó a dar estocadas fuertes y rápidas que hicieron que Ilusión de un chillido de dolor, con solo verlo y escucharlo quejarse por el dolor lo excitaba mucho más y lo hacía aumentar la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas. Hizo que una cadena se enredara en el cuello de Ilusión de tal forma que casi lo asfixie evitando que lanzara un grito de dolor mientras seguía con el acto.

El ritmo era el mismo: meter, sacar, meter, sacar y meter. Con una fuerza que de seguro después de esto Ilusión no podría sentarse por semanas pero eso a Tora poco le importaba.

Ilusión dejo de sentir eso terrible dolor y fue sintiendo un gran placer, placer que lo carcomía y que aumentaba gracias a que las cadenas lo estrangulaban, un placer oculto y prohibido que descubrió junto con su jefe. Tora por otro lado, seguía embistiendo a su compañero de forma salvaje y sin compasión mientras se excitaba aún más al sentir su duro miembro siendo apretado por el interior tan apretadito de Ilusión.

-Se-señor Tora… me vengo- dijo ilusión con un gran sonrojo y un poco de dificultad por las cadenas que apretaban su cuello.

-Ah no, eso sí que no- dijo Tora mientras apretaba con una mano el miembro de Ilusión, causando a éste un poco de dolor. -Tú no te vas a correr hasta que te lo ordene ¿escuchaste?- dijo Tora con su carácter sadista.

Ilusión asintió mientras disfrutaba de las embestidas que Tora le proporcionaba. Cada embestida era una explosión de placer para ambos.

Tora quitó sus cadenas del cuello de Ilusión, quería escucharlo gemir y pedir más, que gimiera y dijera su nombre con su voz suave y sensual.

Ilusión empezó gemir cada vez más fuerte por las estocadas que Tora proporcionaba y no sabía si sentirse feliz o… orgasmeado de felicidad.

Tora empezó a sentir la tonta necesidad de venirse, pero quería más, mucho más…

-Ilusión… yo te…-Tora no pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios de Ilusión cubrieron los suyos.

Tora quedó muy sorprendido al verse desprevenido ante tal acto de Ilusión, pero por alguna extraña razón eso no le molestó en absoluto, se sentía bastante bien al sentir los suaves labios de Ilusión unirse con los suyos.

Era una escena perfecta: dos amantes en pleno coito a punto de venirse y besándose. Era hermoso…

Tora se vino dentro de Ilusión y éste no pudo ya que su acompañante aun apretaba su miembro de una manera algo brusca.

-Señor… Tora… ¿podría dejar… que me corra?- preguntó Ilusión aun fatigado mientras Tora acariciaba y corría sus cabellos rubios dejando ver su rostro.

-Sí, te lo ganaste- dijo Tora soltando el miembro de su sirviente el cual soltó una sustancia blanquecina que manchó su vientre.

Tora observó su mano que también quedó manchada de ese líquido y sin pensarlo comenzó a lamer con gran deleite su mano, la verdad el semen de Ilusión tenía un delicioso sabor. Se había quedado un tiempo lamiendo y saboreando su mano, y en todo ese tiempo no se percató de que Ilusión lo miraba avergonzado y sonrojado y Tora simplemente le apreció divertido verlo de esa manera.

-Se-señor Tora…n-no, no haga eso por favor –dijo Ilusión de manera penosa e inocente, Tora simplemente podría comerlo a besos.

-¿Por qué? Tienes un delicioso sabor mi querido Ilusión- dijo con una sonrisa pícara para volver a besar a Ilusión, pero esta vez el beso no fue de forma lujuriosa, esta vez fue…apasionada.

-Señor Tora…yo…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…lo amo señor Tora- dijo Ilusión completamente sonrojado.

Tora se quedó muy impresionado con esa confesión de Ilusión, esa confesión lo hizo sentir…la verdad lo hizo sentir muy feliz provocándole una sonrisa. Tomó a Ilusión del mentón y le embocó un apasionado beso que los dejó sin aliento a ambos.

-Yo también te amo Ilusión- dijo mientras lo miraba y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa; cosa que nunca hacía, y se acostaron ambos abrazándose.

1 HORA MÁS TARDE

Los demás sirvientes se habían reunido en la sala, estaban preocupados porque ilusión y Tora no aparecían por ningún lado.

-Bien Inu, te gane, dame 20 dólares- dijo Alex con una sonrisa burlona.

-No te daré nada hasta que no aparezcan el señor Tora e Ilusión- dijo Inu.

De una habitación salió Tora con su chaqueta desarreglada y el cabello todo despeinado.

-Te lo dije, dame 20 dólares- dijo Alex chocando su codo con el ante brazo del chico perruno.

De esa misma habitación salió ilusión también con su gabardina desarreglada y su peluca y máscara mal acomodadas (pero el rostro no se le veía).

Alex quedó con cara de WTF mientras Inu golpeaba su antebrazo con su codo.

-El que va a tener que pagar 20 dólares es otro- dijo Inu mientras acercaba su mano a la cara de Alex y este le daba resignado 20 dólares.

-Oye Ilusión, ¿por qué te ves así?- preguntaba Oshka mirándolo de manera sospechosa.

-¿Acaso ahora eres el amante del señor Tora?- dijo Matryo de manera burlona.

-No, bu-bueno…este yo…-

-Sí, él y yo ahora somos amantes- dijo Tora mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de Ilusión.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! –gritaba de manera dramática Tina.

-Y si tienen alguna objeción con eso díganselo a mis cadenas- dijo de forma amenazadora Tora mientras los veía a todos de manera amenazante.

Tora miró a Ilusión a los ojos e Ilusión hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraban de una manera que para los demás sería de una manera incomprensible pero para ellos dos una manera apasionada mientras se hablaban telepáticamente.

"Señor Tora… nunca olvidaré esto… y solo espero… que se vuelva a repetir. Porque yo haré cualquier cosa para satisfacer sus deseos carnales mi señor…"

"Ilusión, ten por seguro que esta no será la última vez… ¿Quién no te violaría con esa cara angelical y ese cuerpo tan sexy? Volverá a pasar… eso te lo aseguro...Te Amo Ilusión"

"Y yo lo amo a usted amo Tora"

* * *

Notas del autor: espero lo hayan disfrutado y si no paciencia de todas maneras el próximo sera un one shot hentai lemmon

Agradecimientos especiales a: xiitaa (no puedo poner su nombre de usuario por culpa de FF) por ayudarme y mejorar un poco el ONE shots y a ustedes que leyeron el ONE shot

Si quieren pueden pedirme otro ONE shot de el genero que quieran y con los personajes que quieran (puede ser cualquier personaje)

Sin más que decir se despide GAB73333

BYE BYE BEEEEEE!


End file.
